


Through his eyes

by Saku015



Series: Iwaoi Week 2014 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, IwaOi Week, M/M, Sweet, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Takeru.





	Through his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Free day - Family.

Takeru loved his uncle. They had a really close relationship ever since he was born. He was really happy every time when Tooru was the one who looked after him while his parents were away– and that was the situation right now. His mother brought him over to Tooru’s place on Friday and she would pick him up on Sunday. They would do what they always did those times – going to the center on Saturday, practicing volleyball and doing Takeru’s homework, then practicing some more on Sunday. Their chilling on the couch and eating pizza at night was just a great bonus of the weekend.

However, on that particular Saturday night Tooru was not himself. They were sitting across each other on the carpet with a chess board between them. After his tenth win against his uncle, Takeru started to suspect that something was off.

”Tooru, what’s wrong?” Takeru asked with worry in his small voice.

”I miss Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined, titling his head back. He knew he did not have to pretend that they are just friends before Takeru. He was the only one who knew what kind of relationship they really had and was really supportive. ”I have not seen him for six days now!”

”Hajime always goes to visit his grandparents for a week during every summer, Tooru,” Takeru said with a sigh. ”Stop being so whiny.”

”Takeru-chan, you are so mean to me!” Tooru exclaimed, offended. ”You should not spend so much time with Iwa-chan,” he mumbled and Takeru snickered.

He really liked Iwaizumi. For Takeru, he was one of the coolest persons alive – not as cool as his uncle, though – and really appreciated the way he treated Tooru – with all the love and care of the world.

”You know what Hajime would say,” Takeru said, smiling at his uncle, who rolled his eyes.

”Something like I should pay my attention on you and not on my own childish misery,” Oikawa said and Takeru nodded. Oikawa let out a sigh and stretched his arms. ”He comes home tomorrow anyways.” A sly smile appeared on his lips as he turned his attention back to Takeru. ”Now, are you ready for payback?”

Two hours later, they were in Takeru’s bedroom and Oikawa had just finished reading that nights’ chapter. For his parents, Takeru never let to read him bedtimes stories – he claimed that he was not a kid anymore – but Tooru was another story.

”I will leave the window open for the night,” Oikawa said, then walked up to the window. He reached out to open it, but froze in mild-movement. Seeing that, Takeru climbed out of bed. When he saw what stopped his uncle, he rolled his eyes.

”Go down to him. He seems really exhausted,” he pointed at Iwaizumi waiting in front of their house.

Oikawa ruffled Takeru’s hair affectionately and in the next moment he was out of the room. Takeru watched as the front door opened then closed and within seconds, Oikawa was in Iwaizum’s arms, who kissed him passionately. Takeru closed his curtains. Those two deserved some privacy.


End file.
